1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a video processor, and more particularly to a video processor for enhancing the contrast display effect and the video sharpness of a displayed frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the current technology, an analog signal of television video data is transmitted via a cable, such as a coaxial cable. Generally speaking, the signal quality of the analog television signal relates to the signal compression degree. In some operation conditions, the analog television signal has the problems that the signal quality is poor and the contrast display effect and the video sharpness of the displayed frame are poor.
In the current technology, the technology of adjusting the pixel data according to a brightness adjusting curve has been disclosed. FIG. 1 (Prior Art) is a schematic illustration showing conventional video adjustment curves. As shown in FIG. 1, the brightness of the pixel data having the higher brightness in the frame data can be enhanced, and the brightness of the pixel data having the lower brightness in the frame data can be correspondingly lowered according to the curve Ca. Consequently, the contrast display effect and the video sharpness of the video frame in the conventional analog television can be enhanced.
In the prior art, however, the input pixel data having the brightness higher than or equal to the brightness Hb is correspondingly displayed as the maximum brightness Mxb. Similarly, the input pixel data having the brightness lower than or equal to the brightness Lb is correspondingly displayed as the minimum brightness Mib. Thus, the displayed frame is seriously distorted. In addition, the prior art only can perform the single and full-region adjustment on the displayed frame, and cannot perform the corresponding adjustment on each of the regions in the displayed frame.